


Lazy Sunday Afternoon

by Dawn_twilight



Series: Summer of Sam Love 2012 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barbecue, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Summer of Sam Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_twilight/pseuds/Dawn_twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a novelty to be the one manning the charcoal grill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Summer of Sam Love 2012 Day 9

SNSNSNSN

Sam tried to stand upwind of the smothering smoke, waving his spatula, trying not to fan the flames that had surged up when the grease of the cooking meat slipped between the slotted metal, but it was pretty useless.

It was a novelty to be the one manning the charcoal grill, flipping burgers, basting the chicken with store bought barbecue sauce, making sure to burn the hotdogs just enough to make the casings crispy.

Jess opened the sliding glass door, giving him a look of pity before handing him a bottle of beer, reaching up to kiss his chin on her way by, asking their guest if she could get them another drink or offering a tray of fresh cut veggies and dip she had had Sam slicing up earlier in the day.

It was different and new, but it felt great to actually invite people…his and Jess’ friends to their place for a lazy Sunday afternoon barbecue and man, did people show up.

Their little third floor balcony was jammed with guys, some just sitting and drinking, some chatting up Sam as he cooked their lunch, but all seemed relaxed and Sam had to admit…it was nice.

In the apartment, most of the girls gathered, talking and laughing, watching some movie on the small living room TV.

Jess had made some more hors d'oeuvres, cheese and crackers, little puffs of pastry with spinach filling and pickle spears rolled in cream cheese and ham, sliced into bite size pieces and Sam loved those…never had eaten anything like them before and that was wonderful too.

He thought about his new relationship with Jess, about their first big step of moving in together, and what the future might hold.

He caught Jess’ eye as she perched on the arm of the sofa, talking to Jeanie and he couldn’t help the goofy grim that spread over his face,

He flipped the burgers and Chad handed him the sliced cheese to be layered onto the sizzling beef and he sighed, thinking, _I could get used to this._

When the cheese was melted, he took a platter Jess left for him and scooped off the burgers and hotdogs, leaving the chicken to cook a little longer. "Food's ready," he called, setting the bounty down on their small dining table, letting Jess arrange the food how ever she wanted.

Bodies surged forward, grabbing buns and baked beans and loading their plates.

Sam smiled at the sight of their friends, enjoying themselves, as he stepped back, opening the sliding door and checking on the chicken, just listening to all the people gathered in his home...his and Jess' home.

"Hey, there," Jess walked behind him, pulling him back against her smaller frame. "Food's a hit, I saved ya a cheeseburger."

He turned in her arms, nuzzling her hair, breathing in the smell of strawberries and cream or whatever shampoo she used. "Kay, chicken's done," but he didn’t make a move to pull it from the grill…didn't want to do anything but stay here with Jess in his arms.

_Yeah...I could get used to this._

SNSNSNSN


End file.
